


eternity beckons

by TheYuriUnnie



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Knight Siyeon and Queen Sua, Minor Violence, One sided unrequited Siyoo for all of your one sided unrequited Siyoo needs, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting, Temporary Character Death, rating will change with future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYuriUnnie/pseuds/TheYuriUnnie
Summary: siyeon is entrusted with a task of the utmost importance: assassinate sua, the mad queen, and bring peace to the suffering land. however, due to a strange twist of fate, siyeon must now spend eternity with the very woman she was ordered to kill, and finds that existence isn't as black and white as one may be lead to believe.(suayeon enemies to lovers fantasy AU)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	eternity beckons

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP SUAYEON NATION!!!! i can't even begin to tell you how pumped i am to finally share this fic!!! i've been dying to write a dreamcatcher fic for well over a year now, so it feels amazing to finally have one to show you all! i really love fantasy stories and RPG's and the like, so when i felt the itch to write something gloomy and fantasy-esque, there was no better fit that deukae! 😊 finding the free time to write this inbetween my work schedule was one heck of a challenge, but i'm so pleased and satisfied that i managed to finish it somehow?! this is also going to be a multi-chapter story, so don't worry about that cliffhanger at the end skjgkjdhfg so without further ado, i reeeeally really hope you like it! enjoyyyy ✨!

Black Fanged Siyeon was once a name to be feared.

A nom de guerre she earned through relentless overpowering of her enemies on the battlefield, Siyeon's chest would never fail to swell with pride whenever she was referred to as such. To think back on that period of her life – a time rife with boundless promise and rose-coloured memories in the corners of her mind – filled the Siyeon of today with little more than a bubbling of sardonic amusement. She was, in her own words, a “clueless git” during her knighthood days, with no priorities outside of her own selfish gain. It churned her stomach to think back on those times.

A fool of a woman who had no idea of the savage hand that fate would deal her.

With the sands of time cruelly slipping through her fingers, the name of Black Fanged Siyeon had all but disappeared from the annals of history. After all, she was nothing more than a knight that had fought bravely for the wellbeing of her countrymen, and died bravely for the very same cause, under the most mysterious of circumstances.

She was never to be seen again. So the story goes.

A once accomplished warrior, Siyeon had sworn the allegiance of her sword to the Red Sun faction; a skilled band of rebels who fought tirelessly to free the land from the tyranny of Sua, the Mad Queen. Hailing from a long line of monarchs who razed the land for their own selfish gain, the current reigning was no different from her predecessors. She cared not for the common folk of her land, leaving those less fortunate to rot alongside their infertile farmlands. The people cried for justice, but their anguish fell on the deaf ears of a woman whose sanity was lost long ago.

Whispers of rumours regarding the queen carried throughout the land on a tempestuous zephyr; the most prominent being that, the reason Sua had left the earth this way; in the cold, barren state it now remained in; was an inevitable result of her search for the secret to eternal life, and that she was amassing an undefeatable army – one with the sole purpose of launching a precision attack against the rebellion that threatened her so – with the secret in hand. A queen without her sanity was dangerous enough, but an immortal one was undoubtedly apocalyptic.

When the Red Sun faction caught wind of these rumours, they hastily cobbled together a plan for a top secret counter-attack; send one brave knight in secret out into the desolate tundra the queen called her home – a place not even the maddest of the mad dared to venture to – and assassinate her promptly. If her army of ravenous loyalists lost their _queen_ , their efforts would crumble into nothingness, and the Red Sun faction could finally start to rebuild the land in their own idealistic image.

Siyeon had willingly volunteered herself for the queen's assassination. She was the faction's greatest fighter by a mile, and was confident to a fault; she thought, without a shadow of a doubt plaguing her, that the Queen would be easy to dispose of. Sua had not made a public appearance to her people in well over _fifty years_ , which would put her in her seventies, at the very least – surely, all that would remain would be a vile old woman, and the heart of darkness beating in her decrepit body.

In truth, she may have also volunteered thanks in part to a spike of bravado; there was a certain woman she wanted to impress, and what better news to deliver home to the lady one is attempting to woo than the successful killing of their sworn enemy?

And so, it was agreed upon by the entire faction that Black Fanged Siyeon would be entrusted with the task of killing the Mad Queen, and that she was to embark on her mission the next day; the sooner she struck, the lower the chance of their plan being leaked to the queen's loyal subjects. Until then, she was free to do as she saw fit to prepare for the long trek ahead.

Rather than prepare a stock of weapons, or ensuring that her trusty armour was still in a good way, Siyeon chose to spend the night overindulging in her most favourite of vices. Though the fearsome knight was renowned for her peerless prowess in battle, she was just as well known for her drinking and womanizing ways; she was ever so charming, but a bit of a scoundrel, to be sure.

She pulled up a stool at the village tavern, and promptly ordered herself a pint of mead to start the evening off right. Drink and good company; the only thing that would make this better was if there was a pretty girl she could drape her arm around as she drank the night away. Her closest friends in the faction began to filter into the bar upon hearing that was where Siyeon had stationed herself, and the atmosphere of the once quiet establishment gradually became one of rowdy merriment.

Siyeon remembered very little of that night whenever she looked back upon it; her mind had been muddled by the swill-like alcohol, and the passage of time had taken an already hazy memory and turned said night into faint figments that came back to her in echoing wisps. She _may_ have drank until dawn, and she _may_ have charmed her way into some pretty cleric girl's robes to take some of the edge off, if only a little, but she really couldn't say.

Her most prominent memory of that night – the only one she had no trouble recalling – was the looming sense of dread that had wrapped its way around her neck, and simply refused to let go. Once the cleric girl had set off for home and Siyeon was left alone in her quarters in not more but her smallclothes, the haunting grip of fear oozed its way next to her, like an unwanted bedfellow.

The anxiousness caused her breath to come in short, strained gasps, and her eyes to squeeze shut of their own accord, not wanting to open them again for anything in the world. Whyever did she feel beside herself over a task that seemed so simple? It made no sense to her at the time, but looking back, Siyeon wondered if it was a bizarre sense of precognition regarding what was to come; that all of her senses were crying out for her to not embark on the journey she would never return from.

Though the ceaseless trembling of her hands rendered her unable to sleep, the night cared little for her plight and marched onward. Eventually, the glimmering blanket of stars that hung above the sleeping village gave way to the first break of dawn's amber skies.

It was time for Siyeon to embark.

-

The leader of the Red Sun faction was a silver haired woman named Yoohyeon. Boundlessly skilled with a labrys and with a penchant for careful, tactical battle, Yoohyeon was an individual who instilled the rebels with an unshakeable sense of promise. Despite her unmatched ferocity in combat, she was a woman with a kind disposition and a soothing voice that spoke nothing but words of positivity, breathing vigour into her fellow freedom fighters. In many ways, she was Siyeon's polar opposite; where Yooheyon was the blinding light of good that bathed the land's people in inspiration and hope, Siyeon was the murky black shadow of debauchery and bloodlust that clung to her every move, doing the bidding such a remarkable person should never sully her hands with.

Both had their purposes, and both could not exist without the other.

Though it was a secret she intended to take to her grave, Siyeon had joined the faction for the sole purpose of growing closer to Yoohyeon; if not to gain the favour of a beautiful woman, it was likely Siyeon would have had nothing to do with the Red Sun faction, and would have continued to live her life as a wandering sellsword.

Siyeon was never blessed with the privilege of feeling the grave's embrace, however, and so the remnants of a budding romance from centuries past faded away into little more than empty memories for her.

Yoohyeon stood outside of the faction's headquarters, a heavy looking bag resting at her feet. The first sign of morning dew was beginning to form on the grass, and she admired it with a far-off look in her eye as she awaited her knight's appearance.

Her face lit up the moment she saw Siyeon stumble out from the building and into the soft morning light, groggily groaning from the hangover that plagued her. She had already changed into her signature armour, carrying the well-worn celata under her arm; it was a beautiful silver set that had been custom forged for her by the local blacksmith. The suit gleamed proudly in the early morning sunrise, and the armour combined with her jet-black hair flowing behind her always served to make Siyeon look like a terrifying vision in silver that was born for battle, even when she was feeling dazed from overindulging in cheap mead.

“Well met, Siyeon.”

“Good morning, leader,” Siyeon mumbled, offering the woman a curt bow before motioning toward the bag with a clink of her gauntlets. “What's this? You didn't make me another care package, did you?”

Yoohyeon giggled, her pretty smile only growing wider with a genuine fondness as she admired the way Siyeon looked bathed in the sky's amber hues.

“Of course I did! I wouldn't feel right seeing you off with nothing to help you on your way. I've filled it with enough rations and water to last you the trip there, but you'll have to restock on your way home. I do apologise.”

A faint pang of guilt stabbed through Siyeon's heart, then; Yoohyeon always went above and beyond to ensure that someone as deplorable as her was comfortable and prepared for whatever hellish journey she would leave on next. Going out of her way to prepare the freshest of food, the clearest water, and anything else she may need, Yoohyeon put too much effort in for someone as undeserving as Siyeon.

Yoohyeon was the only person, at that time, that made her stop and question her hedonistic ways, and she _despised_ it so. Despised it because she knew that she could _not_ get embroiled in Yoohyeon. She had nothing to offer a woman so well meaning and full of nothing but good, and in this way alone, Siyeon felt utterly inadequate.

“Why are you apologising?” Siyeon mumbled, a misplaced sense of shame rendering her unable to meet Yoohyeon's glittering eyes. “You've done more than enough for me. I feel like I already owe you so many thanks, and yet...”

Yoohyeon placed a comforting hand on Siyeon's shoulder, looking at her sympathetically.

“You musn't look so gloomy, Siyeon! I'm always giving you the most difficult, thankless tasks of all, and you see them through flawlessly. This, in particular, is quite a gargantuan one. The very least I can do for my prized warrior is pack her a bag!”

Siyeon smiled wryly, chuckling along with Yoohyeon's giggling as the words of praise caused even the callous knight to blush girlishly. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the woman in front of her with a cheeky tilt of her head.

“ _Well_ , when you put it that way, I suppose you owe me much, _much_ more than some flasks of water and bits of bread, wouldn't you agree? What'll you be doing about that, faction leader?”

“...I suppose I do,” Yoohyeon said gently, with a look on her face that Siyeon found unreadable and ever so compelling. “I'd, um... I'd like to get to know you better when you return from this journey, Siyeon.”

Siyeon was terribly embarrassed by the sudden flutter in her chest, and as such, decided to lock that sudden shock of giddiness away in the darkest recesses of her heart forevermore. She would only dare to re-open that box of emotions on nights the anguish over her plight overwhelmed her to the point of wanting to break.

“I'll hold you to that,” Siyeon smiled. She slung the heavy bag of supplies onto her back with a grunt. “But for now... I'd best be off.”

“Safe travels. I'll be looking forward to news of your victory.”

“I will be too, now that I've been promised your undivided attention upon my return!” she laughed. “Be good, Yoohyeon.”

“May the will of the Goddess be with you, Black Fanged Siyeon.”

With that, Siyeon turned on her heel, and took the first steps of her journey to the Mad Queen's desolate domain. Though her selfish little heart tried to sway her, she refused to look over her shoulder and back at Yoohyeon, for something coursing through her burning blood knew that this would be the last time she would ever lay eyes upon the woman.

Once in a blue moon, when she's awake early enough to lay eyes upon amber-coloured mornings, Siyeon will reminisce about the woman that used to mean so much to her and speculate about what became of her. Likely, Yoohyeon fought for the sake of the rebellion until the day she drew her last breath, with someone much more deserving than Siyeon at her side as a wife. Did she live to see old age? Was she culled prematurely in battle, or perhaps in the crossfire of some political coup? Siyeon would never know, and in a way, she preferred it that way.

The only thing she was certain of was that, irregardless of the way her life ended, Yoohyeon would have passed on with a sense of regret lingering over her. Because as far as the rest of the world knew, Black Fanged Siyeon met an untimely, unglamorous end on her journey to assassinate the Mad Queen. Whether it was valiantly in battle or pathetically succumbing to the elements of the spiralling mountain Sua lived atop of, no one could say, but the fact that she had died was irrefutable.

In other words, the Mad Queen still reigned and the land remained in its desolate, near uninhabitable state, hundreds of years later.

But the truth of the matter was that the rest of the world knew so very little. They could not even begin to grasp the truth of the strange situation Siyeon would find herself in alongside Sua, and continue to find herself in as the decades bled into centuries.

-

The journey to the queen's hideaway took five days and five nights by horseback. Siyeon was well known amongst the populace, thanks to her reputation; and as such, had taken extra precautions to ensure she wasn't prematurely spotted by the loyalist army. She and her rented steed trudged along the rougher roads less travelled, and went to great lengths to avoid having to travel through villages and towns. Whenever settlements would be unavoidable, she would drape a plain brown cloak over her distinct armour, and keep the ragged hood of the garment tightly over her head to stay away from the prying eyes of loyalists. If so much as one word of the faction's plans reached the ears of the Mad Queen, it would all be for naught.

Loyalist spies were a plague unto the realm; large in numbers and indistinguishable from normal folk, they had thwarted the Red Sun faction's plans many a time in the past. As such, staying at an inn crawling with people were out of the question. Siyeon would instead take refuge in the bracken of the woods when the night skies were at their darkest, kindling a small bonfire and huddling her chilled body as close to the flame as she could manage, to stay warm through the relentless licks of midnight's chilled winds.

The rumour went that Mad Queen Sua's immortality required the vitality of _any_ living thing to be sustained – be it grassy lands, the fauna that dotted the wild plains, or even the life of another human being. The closer Siyeon drew to the icy wastelands Sua called home, the more she was inclined to believe that as an absolute truth. With each step forward, the tall grass that surrounded her faded from a vibrant green to a sicklier shade, and then further still to a lifeless brown; and settled, eventually, into an unnatural grey.

Even the foolishly brave Siyeon struggled to fight the urge to turn tail and rush back to Yoohyeon like a scared child when the winds stopped their whispering, causing the air to be bizarrely still.

The state of the earth back near the Red Sun faction's base of operations was _not_ in a good way, to be sure, but _these_ far-out lands felt as thought they had been scribed out of the pages of a mad man's doomsday prophecy. Blackened and utterly devoid of any form of life as far as the eye could see, almost as though a great fire had razed every last shred of life back to whence it came. Though the sight made Siyeon's stomach churn, there was a eccentric, morbid beauty to it; almost as if the Goddess had shaped this part of the world in an endless, glittering obsidian wasteland. A ghoulish work of art that could only be appreciated by the courageous and the foolish.

It was at the edge of this abyss that Siyeon decided to let her horse free, spurring it back in the direction of civilisation so it had a fighting chance at life. As it stood, there was nothing for the creature to eat in a place so utterly desolate, and death by starvation was a cruel, heartless way to meet ones maker – especially when it could be avoided.

She watched the animal disappear into the distance as it galloped across the verge of grey grass they had long since passed, a glint of envy present in her eyes as she stared on. Though she would love for nothing more than to scrounge around the wilderness like some sort of animal herself, caring about what only she deemed as a necessity for life and scraping by, she knew that it would be a short-lived existence. With the way the Mad Queen was allowing the kingdom to waste away into a vast nothingness, humanity would be wiped out in a matter of years at best, and months at worst.

She had to be stopped; and Siyeon was the only one who was capable of rending her wicked schemes asunder.

Continuing on foot over the obsidian earth left Siyeon feeling utterly spent. Her silver greaves clattered gently against the blackness beneath her feet; somehow, concentrating on the rhythmic sound of her metal-clad footsteps helped take her mind off of things. The familiar sounds helped quell the already desperately restrained nerves, and certainly all of the hopelessness that continued to fester in her heart. The closer she drew to the mountain Sua lived atop of, the worse it all felt; Siyeon was quite glad that she was able to find some solace in something as miniscule as a noise.

The aforementioned trek took an entire day in and of itself, but she held a stalwart determination to make it through to the other side that helped her persevere. And as she continued, despite the way the air had gradually shifted from a stale stillness to a biting arctic chill, surprise overtook her when she noticed that _snow_ powdered the mountain trail.

This spiralling mountain was the final hurdle standing between Siyeon and her target, the _faction's_ target, and the target of _all_ those less fortunate in the land; Sua, the Mad Queen.

The further up the mountain she climbed, the more spiteful the silver winds grew as they moaned past her, and as the sun was setting in all of its melancholy splendour, heavy snow began to lash at her armour in a howling flurry. The harsh storm served to make each step more difficult than the last; as if the queen had commanded Mother Nature herself to do everything in their power to stop Siyeon from reaching her destination, and she did all that she could to oblige.

Siyeon spent so long in the relentless snowfall of the blizzard that her eyes eventually began to acclimatise themselves to the tumultuous storm, making her wandering somewhat easier. The unending winter sliced through Siyeon’s silver armour like a sharpened scythe, seeping through the cracks to chill her to the bone. Her teeth chattered violently as she pressed onward, keeping a hand pressed to the mountain's rocky surface to navigate the blizzard.

In a stroke of good luck, she was fortuitous enough to happen across a small cave hidden away between the crags of rock. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief through the grin that spread across her face at the respite, Siyeon ambled into the alcove with a hastiness that made even her chuckle, trailing in fresh snowfall from her boots into the shelter.

The moment she stepped foot into the cave's maw, it was made abundantly clear that the hole in the wall had ethereal, otherworldly qualities to it. Mysterious energies flowed freely through the air, though they were by no means malicious; rather, it felt as though a refreshing sea breeze blew gently through her hair, and enveloped her in a comforting embrace, attempting to soothe her weary bones as best it could.

Curious-looking trickles of water that were practically aglow with a turquoise shimmer reflected back onto the cave's walls, painting the shelter in ceaseless shifting hues of neon blue. The way the prismatic reflections shined through the darkness felt as though she was walking through a cave made from the most potent of mana. The small streams of water illuminated the cave enough that Siyeon deemed a torch would be unnecessary; truly, it was a spectacle unlike any she had ever laid eyes upon before.

With a bemused hum, Siyeon decided to follow the path in which the strange water was flowing, careful to mark the direction she was headed onto the walls using a bit of soapstone she kept for such occasions. How embarrassing it would be, if Black Fanged Siyeon's long legacy was cut abruptly short by getting _lost_ in a _cave_.

Eventually, she found that the smaller trickles of water converged at the cave's deepest point; they had flowed into a deep, enticing looking spring. If the small trails of water had lit her way with ease, the spring illuminated the cave for fifty torches worth; painting everything in its path a vivid shock of cerulean.

“How beautiful _..._!” Siyeon gasped aloud; her awestruck voice bouncing off of the cave's walls in a whispered echo.

Bathed in the bluish hues of the glowing water's surface, Siyeon marvelled at the sight, briefly wondering what would cause such a hauntingly beautiful phenomenon. She decided that she would pay it little mind and sleep in the cave, in the hopes that the blizzard raging on outside would pass by the time she awoke. The sound of the water gently slipping into the spring was soothing, and Siyeon was thankful for a pocket of calmness in the middle of her matricidal quest.

Taking the rare moment of reprieve to relax for the first time since embarking on her journey, she stripped off her heavy armour and settled in next to the spring, filling her near empty drinking flask with the beautifully strange water. Even when it was trapped in a bottle, it continued to glow most mysteriously; Siyeon held the bottle aloft, observing the strange sight with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Exhaling wearily as she sat on the cave's floor, she split one of her remaining few loaves of bread in half, grimacing as its staleness permeated her mouth. Much to her disgust, the bread was beginning to spoil, leaving the taste of dirt and rot lingering at the back of her throat. She made a point of washing away the taste of the bread that was near moulding with the cave's luminous water, and was relieved to find that the spring's water was deliciously clean as it slipped down her throat. Pure and untouched by human hands, it was not only a beautiful sight to behold, but a joy to drink in as well. She overindulged, as she so often did, downing three flasks' worth over the course of the night as the sound of the rushing water and the aether that freely flowed through the air soothed her nerves.

With each sip of the liquid, she felt more invigorated than before, and at the time, she thought nothing of it. After all, water was the be-all end-all of human life. There was nothing suspicious about it.

Eventually, after hours of reclining against the cave's beautiful cerulean walls and letting her mind wander to child-like fantasies of ragtag adventure and pretty women fawning over her exploits in battle, Siyeon drifted into a dreamless sleep. In time, she would forget what dreaming felt like. In the place of fantastical dreams, at the back of her mind, looming gargoyles of fear and insecurity continued to perch atop her subconsciousness, snickering behind their hands at her every thought and move.

When she awoke, she did not feel refreshed, nor did she feel groggy; a most unusual, almost _unnatural_ in-between was where she found herself, though as long as she wasn't utterly deprived of sleep, she decided she would not complain and continue onward.

Carefully following the soapstone markings she had etched onto the walls the day before, she reached the cave's entrance and trudged back out into the raging blizzard. Besting a snowstorm would only make her story more sensational when she would inevitably drunkenly recount it to her faction friends in the village tavern. The thought made her smile.

As she walked, Siyeon noticed that she found herself unbothered by the frigid weather after her night's rest, to the point of suspicion. She didn't feel cold amidst the storm, though she didn't feel any semblance of warm, either; an in-between that felt wrong amidst the temperamental arctic weather. The night before, the icy winds cut through her armour like a knife, rendering her a shivering mess; what changed?

In that moment, she paid it no mind. She had a job to do. Even if she had noticed all of the signs pointing toward an utterly drastic change taking place within her, it would have mattered not. She had already been set on a path there was no escaping, no matter how much she would struggle against her fate.

She pressed onward, keeping to the north, and in due time, she stumbled upon a small bridge fashioned out of stone that spanned over a dark chasm. Her eyes widened in a flash of realisation; one would not have a bridge built in a place so barren unless there was some place to visit on the other side.

In this desolate, lifeless tundra, that could only mean one thing.

The Mad Queen's lair must lay in this direction.

Navigating her way across the ageing bridge with careful steps, she let out a quiet sigh of relief when her feet touched the snowy ground on the other side. Onward she walked, following the winding path up the tall mountain, higher and higher still, until it felt like she could reach out and brush the stars with the tips of her fingers.

Finally, after much weathering of the elements, Siyeon found something.

“Ah...”

There, off in the distance, was the silhouette of a structure.

Though the building was by no means large, the way it sat alone against the blazing horizon cast a foreboding shadow against the glittering snow that made the hair on Siyeon's neck stand on end. She felt a wash of embarrassment upon realising that her stomach had taken to entangling itself in pathetic knots at the sight of a _shadow_ , of all things.

The structure's looming presence was an oppressive and imposing one, which is how Siyeon knew, with nary a hint of doubt in her mind, that the Queen rest her head within the walls of this place every single night. She ran a hand through her hair anxiously, exhaling in exasperation at her own fickle heart, and how desperately it begged and pleaded with her to flee this place and never look back.

“How unbecoming of a knight...” she grumbled.

As it turned out, the building was not a castle, nor was it a stronghold, a fortress, or anything to suggest it was built for the sake of defence; but instead, it was a relatively small chapel. A holy sigil proudly sat atop the small steeple, acting as the only visual tell as to what the purpose of this building was.

_What in the world is a chapel doing on a mountain top in the middle of nowhere?_ Siyeon wondered. She was starting to find that, the further she delved into the unsightly world of rot that lied so far north in the realm, the less she understood, and that irritated her to a great degree. Though she was by no means a bookish scholar, was she not a well-travelled woman of war? She had seen much, and experienced even more, and yet... so much escaped her understanding.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance; at herself moreso than at her situation. She had finally made it to her destination! The sooner she felled the Mad Queen, the sooner she could rush back to the faction a legendary hero, holding her strong arms open wide to hold Yoohyeon and any other women who wanted her attention in! Whyever was she delaying her glory with thoughts of philosophy and self-doubt?

“I'm just biding my time because this is going to be so simple,” Siyeon reasoned with herself. “After all, how long can it take to kill one old crone of a woman?”

Letting out a chuckle oozing with her regained confidence, Siyeon pushed the chapel's double doors open while fighting against the ravenous mountain winds, and took her first step inside the derelict building she would eventually grow to know ever so intimately.

The chapel's wooden roof had rotted away many moons ago, exposing the holy grounds to the cruel elements of nature. Shattered remains of a myriad of vivid stained glass windows that once depicting poignant scenes from the Holy Codex decorated the chapel's high walls, with the persistent wind wailing in grief as it passed through the cracks of the once ornate windows.

Briefly slowing to a stop in front of the remains of one of the beautifully woven tapestries that adorned the walls, Siyeon let her eyes trail over them. Faint etchings depicting a grand war could still be seen, despite the once vibrant colours of the cloth weathering away with time. The tapestry itself had somehow managed to cling to the stone walls over the years, despite the constant barrage of snow and wind.

_A miracle, perhaps,_ Siyeon thought with a sarcastic curl of her lips. _Because the Goddess has nothing better to do with her time than to bestow useless miracles upon bits of cloth._

Hauntingly life-like marble statues of legendary holy knights from centuries past startled Siyeon momentarily, much to her chagrin. The solemn, menacing figures lined the hall leading into the room of prayer; their stone faces glowered down upon Siyeon as she made her way past them in a way that compelled her to avert her gaze. It was as though the statues knew the woman who brushed past them was unfit to be called a hero; unfit to be anything other than the ink-black shadow of ruin that she was.

Rather than discouragement, Siyeon found her eyes rolling of their own accord; she was never one to idolise legends, but instead found herself looking at them with a sense of scorn. History is written by those who oft embellish and warp the truth to their own liking, so she found it nigh impossible to put her belief in stories of near-ficitionalised accounts of battle that likely held as much truth as a fairy tale. To Siyeon, the concept of a “hero” was ridiculous. These were all cold-blooded killers who _happened_ to be on the winning side of the war. When she thought of it in those terms, Siyeon callously wondered if anyone had ever thought of _her_ as a hero.

She laughed aloud at the mere notion.

Finally entering the room of prayer with a scathing scoff, her scepticism and bitterness were hastily washed away by a sight that made Siyeon gasp with a genuine sense of awe.

Pristine and untouched by the ravaging snow outside, the room of prayer was a stunning sight to behold. Soft sunlight trickled in through the stained glass windows behind the altar; the room's aura was agreeably warm, and ever so bright.

The sunlight had carefully nurtured patches of vibrantly coloured wildflowers that bloomed in overabundance between the cracks of the chapel's floorboards. The pleasant scent of the makeshift garden wafted through the air, and served to be surprisingly soothing amidst all of the oppressive, sombre depictions of the Goddess that were scattered about the place. How such a miniscule paradise could be situated in the middle of the soulless cold was an utter mystery.

When Siyeon's eyes trailed upward, what she saw caused her hand to move of its own accord, instinctively flying to the hilt of her sword.

There, in the middle of the aisle, was unmistakably a throne. The seat that had once been adorned with gold trimmings had been overrun with wild weeds and moss, likely from years upon years of neglect.

And sat atop that throne... was a woman.

Siyeon stilled her hand long enough to get a good eyeful of the young woman. She had beautifully long, dark brown hair, that looked as though it would fall past her waist if she were to stand. She wore an ornate pure white dress, and had a peculiar accessory in the thin chain draped across her face. Her eyes were closed; though she appeared to be sleeping, Siyeon was quick to notice that her chest didn't rise and fall with the natural motions of breath, and the way her body was slumped over in her throne looked uncomfortable and impractical.

...Had she died? Alone, in this chapel, in the middle of nowhere?

Taking cautious steps toward the corpse, Siyeon offered a silent prayer for this woman who had seemingly met an unfortunate end. Though she had never been one for worshipping the Goddess and dedicating time to prayer, she wasn't _utterly_ heartless. Especially in the case of this mysterious woman, who looked to be absolutely stunning, sporting a handsome face with sharp features. Gone too soon, to be sure.

When Siyeon had inched close enough to reach out and check her pulse, the woman's eyes slid open languidly, as though she was waking up from a rest that lasted eons. Siyeon's heart leapt into her throat with a skipped beat, and she took a swift step backward, momentarily unsure if what she had seen had _truly_ happened, or if her tired eyes were playing vile tricks on her.

The woman's upturned eyes observed Siyeon as she stretched out the aches that had settled into her muscles, not unlike a cat.

“A visitor? Who... are you?”

Siyeon continued to stare in utter shock, though she briefly had the conscious sense to register that the woman had a _gorgeous_ voice. Whoever she was, Siyeon watched, as she carefully lifted her head upward to meet with Siyeon's gaze; the thin chain across her face chiming softly with the motion.

Her face was one without expression as she looked on at the knight.

Siyeon composed herself quickly, smoothing her messy hair out with one of her gauntlet-clad hands as she flashed a brilliant smile at the strange woman. There was something about her presence that made Siyeon want to bow in reverence – to worship all that she had, if she were given the privilege to – though why she felt compelled to do so, she could not say.

“Pardon _me,_ miss. I didn't mean to encroach on your personal space; I was just checking to ensure you weren't dead!”

The strange woman let her eyes flutter shut for a moment, chuckling with a quiet amusement at Siyeon's remark.

“Approaching a corpse so casually... should the dead not be left well alone?”

Siyeon rubbed at the back of her neck with a grin, letting her guard down around someone as stunningly beautiful as she was. What was her name? Where was she from? What on Earth was she doing all the way out _here?_ Perhaps she'd agree to let Siyeon escort her off of this mountain in an intimate journey, meant for just the two of them?

The knight chuckled, her laugh sounding undeniably smitten; to feel like a lovestruck fool so soon after meeting a woman made her cheeks flush an embarrassing shade of pink.

“But you're still of this world, so I daresay it doesn't count!”

“I wonder about that,” the woman mused aloud, resting her chin on her hand. “Well, it matters not. What brings you to such a barren place, dear knight?”

The woman yawned in a rather undignified manner – in such a way that could almost be called _cute_ – that only served to make Siyeon smile; somehow, her drowsy demeanour was rather endearing. Indeed, Siyeon's well-honed warrior's instincts did not glean a single shred of malicious intent from the elegant woman before her, which made for a refreshing change of pace amidst the ne'er-do-wells and those with nefarious intentions that one would encounter throughout daily life.

“...I am called Siyeon,” she said, bowing at the waist slightly in the presence of such elegant beauty. “Siyeon, of the Red Sun faction. I've come to this mountain in search of Sua, the Mad Queen.”

The strange woman's stoic expression cracked a touch as her lips twitched into a small, simpering smile.

“The _mad_ Queen, you say?”

“That's right, my dear. Do you know where I can find her, by any chance?”

The woman rose from her seat in one lithe motion, admonishing Siyeon with a genuine grin playing on her on her lips, and a condescending look of pity from her eyes.

“Ah... another hero has sought me out,” the woman replied calmly, curtseying with a dip of the knees so small it felt almost _flippant_. “I am Sua, Queen of this realm. Have you come to try and end my life, then?”

Siyeon balked, shaking her head in disbelief at the supposed monarch in front of her.

“That's... that's _impossible_. The queen is said to have lived through no fewer than seventy summers. There's no conceivable way a woman of your age could be Sua!”

Though the more Siyeon looked at her... the more her face rang a bell of familiarity in her mind. It was the face of the very same woman who adorned the royal portrait she and her faction members often flung throwing knives at to pass the time as they drank themselves into a stupor; the face that wordlessly spurned on the loyalist's mindless movement; the face that hung in the hallways of grand buildings in large cities and cathedrals.

The face of the Red Sun faction's greatest enemy.

This woman was, undoubtedly... Sua, the Mad Queen.

As Siyeon processed the absurdity of her realisation, the queen turned her attention to the patch of wildflowers that had sprung up between the chapel's floorboards, admiring them with her hands clasped behind her back.

“If you deem such an unremarkable thing _impossible,_ there are so many truths in our world you will never hope to grasp,” Sua spoke softly. “The young are so self-centred... they assume their narrow world view to be absolute, though they have experienced so little.”

Siyeon's earlier annoyance over the matter of philosophical thinking reared its head once more, and that spike of anger was the springboard she needed to brandish her weapon. She hastily unsheathed her blade, and the Mad Queen did not do so much as blink at the motion. Conviction surged through her body upon being presented the woman who she had been told, time and again, was her sworn enemy.

Though that selfsame conviction filled her with a bizarre guilt; had she not found this woman to be endearing mere moments ago? To the extent that she wanted to help her find her way off of the mountain? Such a juxtaposition of emotions left Siyeon feeling utterly conflicted.

All the same, Siyeon felt that all she was good for was carrying out deeds for those who knew better than her. As such, she still had a job to do. With a brief shake of her head and a steadying of her posture, Siyeon pointed the tip at her sword toward the Mad Queen, who still did not falter.

“Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Black Fanged Siyeon, of the Red Sun faction. You will do well to learn the name you'll scream in hatred when I take your life,” Siyeon barked, letting her natural penchant bloodlust guide her hand as she charged toward the Queen with her sword held aloft.

She swung the heavy blade with a guttural battle cry. The scream was one that had intimidated countless enemy soldiers on the battlefield over the years, but ultimately, it was Siyeon who had been stunned into immobility.

The ringing of steel clashing against steel resonated through the prayer room with an echo. Quicker than lightning, Sua had unsheathed a blade of her own and used it to block Siyeon's blow.

Sua's sword was a thin blade that had been dulled and chipped away at over the years. Logically speaking, such an unkempt sword should have shattered from even a single swing of Siyeon's, and yet...

Gritting her teeth so hard it made her head throb, Siyeon focused all of her strength and body weight into trying to overpowering the queen through pure brute force, pushing against her blade with her own.

The show of her overwhelming physical power was to no avail; Sua didn't so much as tremble as she held her own against Siyeon. She was immoving, and looked terribly unimpressed at the display.

“You would try and strike _me_ down?” Sua glowered, taking a forceful step forward that involuntary caused Siyeon to take one back. “You foolish girl. Give up while you still draw breath.”

Siyeon roared, white hot frustration blinding her vision as she thrust her sword at Sua in quick, sharp jabs. The queen calmly leaned out of the way of each attack, effortlessly weaving her way through the undignified rush of Siyeon's stabs with a nonchalance that further stoked her anger.

Why was this lackadaisical noble so much _faster_ than she was? So much _stronger_ than she was? Siyeon had slain countless enemy soldiers over the years, of many different lineages and origins, but she could already tell that no one she had traded blows with in the past was on the level of the queen.

Siyeon took hasty steps backward to put some distance between them, carelessly crushing some of the innocent flowers beneath her boots. She took a second to calm her breathing, and her racing mind with it.

_I'm letting her get me too riled up... need to let her make a move, find an opening, and--!_

Before Siyeon could finish her thought, Sua rushed toward her a leap so powerful, it warped the air around her. Her dress, her flowing dark hair, and a patch of wildflowers wisped elegantly behind her with the movement, and Siyeon's breath caught in her throat at the frightful sight that had stopped a mere breath away from her face.

… _She smells of the wildflowers..._

“Whyever are you stopping?” the queen asked with her now familiar gentle, melancholic tone. “You are the one who started this fight, no? Spare me no quarter, then.”

For the first time since their duel began, the Mad Queen made a move of her own. She swung her blade again and again, and Siyeon hastily used her own to block each attack.

Each swing of the rusted sword was stronger than the last, and the pain of enduring such blows rippled through Siyeon's trembling arms. Her strength was beginning to give way from the endless onslaught; there was no opening to counteract, or even to run away.

_What am I to do...? What am I to do?!_

“You despicable woman,” Siyeon hissed, successfully parrying one of Sua's strikes and riding the momentum of gaining the upper hand with another flurry of her own attacks. “How can you be so calm, knowing that people are dying because of you!?”

The hypocrisy was lost on Siyeon in the heat of the moment.

An irritated indignance flashed across the queen's face. Deciding she had grown tired of their duel, Sua took it upon herself to end it by her own hand. Using the flat side of her sword, Sua swung with all of her monstrous strength as she aimed for the wrists of Siyeon's gauntlets. The blade connected with a discordant crash of metal. Crying in shock, Siyeon's grip on her own sword's hilt faltered for the briefest of moments, but that was all Sua needed to turn the tide in her favour.

With a sharp kick from Sua, Siyeon's sword flew out of her hand, and her trusted weapon fell to the floorboards on the other side of the room with a poignant clatter. Frozen in place with wide eyes, Siyeon gazed upon the face of the only person who had ever bested her in battle.

As if it were nothing at all, Sua calmly rested her sword atop Siyeon's shoulder, and applied pressure to force the knight to her knees. She was in a state of shock; not once had she tasted the bitter drops of defeat...and now, it would be against the enemy she needed to destroy the very most.

Sua propped the blade's tip beneath Siyeon's chin, tilting her head upward so their eyes met. The adrenaline coursing through her veins hadn't ebbed for Siyeon, and she breathed heavily through gritted teeth, all but snarling as the queen admonished her. Inversely, there was not a shred of jubilation to be found on the face of the Mad Queen Sua. She let out a silent sigh; one that caused her shoulders to rise and fall in a cheerless motion as she cast a sober eye upon Siyeon. Though she was clearly the victor, she looked solemn.

“You're quite beautiful,” the queen remarked quietly, carefully using the tip of the sword to tilt Siyeon's head to the side. “But now, your star shall unceremoniously fade from the sky. What a senseless waste of a life.”

“ _Still your tongue_ ,” Siyeon spat as she lurched forward, her eyes blazing with a rage the Goddess could never hope to comprehend. “ _You_ preach to _me_ about lives being wasted?! Do you have any idea how many people have died by your hand in the last fifty years?! How much suffering you've caused with your inaction, your siphoning of vitality for your own selfish gain?!”

Without so much as a warning, the queen wrapped an arm around Siyeon's shoulders, kneeling on a knee of her own before before driving her blade through Siyeon's stomach.

“You _heroic knights_ are all the same,” Sua drawled as she pulled the sword's blade back out of Siyeon's gut with a sharp motion. “A shallow creed of chivalry blinds you to your own hypocrisy.”

She swiped her sword with a flick of her wrist to let the fresh blood slide off of it, and the crimson splatter painted the floorboards and the dainty white flowers a ghastly red. The copper twang of fresh blood flooded Siyeon's mouth, unceremoniously dripping from her lips as she choked through the searing pain. Though she wanted to scream, to curse Sua's entire existence with every shred of spite she had in her body, she could not muster up the strength to.

Shivering with cold and growing paler by the moment, she knew what was coming. She had inflicted this upon many a loyalist in her years on the battlefield.

The end of her life was fast approaching. She had precious few moments of her humanity left to live.

Siyeon's body slumped to the prayer room floor face-first and, as her consciousness steadily faded away, her mind was flooded with flashes of memories, both pleasant and ghastly. Her first sword and her first kill. Her first kiss. Her first brush with death, and her hundredth brush with death. Losing a good friend on the battlefield. Going for a celebratory drink after a job well done. Fishing by the lake. A tender moment shared with Yoohyeon.

The last thing she took in before succumbing to death's warm embrace was that of the innocent flowers that had been bathed in her own warm blood.

_What an ugly sight..._

It took the last of her energy to let her eyes slip shut. Thus marked the first time – of many – that Black Fanged Siyeon met an untimely end.

...

But when Siyeon's eyes snapped open, they were met with the brilliant sight of luminous blue dancing along the dark. As they adjusted to the lack of light, just where she was began to dawn on her.

The cave; the one she had happened across near the mountain's top.

Touching her trembling hand to her forehead, she found that she had broken out into a cold sweat, and that her breath was coming in ragged gasps that pained her lungs. As she struggled through the high tension that had spiked through her body, more and more began to dawn on her that, despite the frighteningly vivid visions of being murdered by the queen, she was very much _alive_.

She was convinced that she had woken up from a nightmare. That would explain why she did not feel the least bit cold when she ventured out into the blizzard. That would explain why the Mad Queen was an ethereal vision of beauty, as opposed to the decrepit old crone she was said to be. That would explain how the mighty Siyeon was _actually_ bested in battle.

An overwhelming wash of relief overtook her, then; one that made hot tears of disbelief sting at the corners of her eyes. Siyeon chuckled under her breath at how easily she had allowed her tired mind to be suckered into the illusion of a dream, dragging her trembling hands over her face as her chuckling gave way to wild shrieks of laughter that bounced off of the cave's walls.

“Ahaha! The Goddess has tried to sway me from my mission, has she?! I'll not be deterred so easily, though I appreciate how concerned she is for me!”

Through bouts of unhinged giggling, Siyeon struggled to heave her trembling body off of the cave floor, and to rise to her feet. Try as she might, however, a dizzying lurch of pain emanating from her belly stopped her from standing upright. Her knees hit the cave's floor with a agonizing crunch as she doubled over, clutching at her stomach as a second wave of cold sweat pored over her.

The laughter promptly stopped.

Hot tears of frustration streamed down her face as her grin contorted into a grimace through grit teeth; the heavy burden of dread draped itself across her shoulders as though it had never left. There was no doubt in her mind that the sharp pain was in was the same spot Queen Sua had driven her sword through her stomach in that “dream” she had...

Surely, there was no way...

With a cautious, quivering touch, Siyeon bunched her top above her hips to examine herself. Running her fingertips along her stomach, she was relieved to find that there was no gaping hole awaiting her, nor was there a freshly healed-over scar. In fact, there was _no_ physical indication that she had been in a fight. There was nothing. And yet, the pain persisted.

“Perhaps there was something in that water that gave me a bit of a stomach cramp,” Siyeon said aloud, racing to justify what unmistakably felt like a deep internal wound to herself. “Yes, this strange blue water... really, I shouldn't be drinking something I found in a cave! What foolishness on my part!”

With another round of laughter, albeit one much more downplayed than the last, Siyeon pushed past her pain threshold to force herself onto her feet once more. There was no time to succumb to something as trivial as _stomach pain_. Nightmare or otherwise, she had a job to do.

Siyeon took her time slipping each piece of her armour back on, taking extra caution to ensure that each buckle was firmly in place. Though she internally argued that she did this to be cautious after such a frightening dream, the truth of the matter was that Siyeon was biding her time in the hopes that the pain would subside. And subside it did; suspiciously so, in fact. As though the internal wound had healed itself, the pain left her body, and it felt to Siyeon as though it had never been there.

Even she couldn't keep dancing around the reality of the situation. She _knew_ something was amiss. Though at that time, she couldn't even begin to comprehend what it was that she had undergone; that she would continue to undergo for countless years to come.

Siyeon ventured back out into raging storm outside of the cave. Again, she found that she felt neither warm nor cold as she trudged through the knee-high piles of snow, though she paid it no mind. She re-discovered the _exact_ same small stone bridge she had stumbled upon in her dream, but she paid that no mind, either, jumping through hoops within her mind to justify all of these startling coincidences as she continued onward.

_It must have been a vision, warning me of the worst possible outcome. There's no other explanation. Luck is truly on my side!_

Following the very same route she did in her supposed dream brought her back to the grave sight of the chapel on the mountain top. She shoved the chapel's double doors open with a loud grunt from the back of her throat, and noticed that the inside was, _again_ , a perfect replica of the one she was shown in the “dream”.

“Have I developed clairvoyancy during my time on this mountain?” Siyeon smirked as she confidently walked through the hallway lined with the statue of heroes; every detail, down to the cracks and chips riddling their marble surfaces, was a perfect match for that which she assumed her mind's eye had shown her as she slept. “ _Ha!_ What a fortuitous trick I've been blessed with. Girls _do_ love having their fortunes told...I shall bear that in mind for my return home.”

If things continued to follow the same traction as her nightmare, the Mad Queen would be fast asleep on her moss-covered throne. Should that be the case, Siyeon decided she would waste no time, rush up to her sleeping frame, and drive her sword through the wicked old woman's heart before she even had a chance to wake.

Entering the room of prayer promptly destroyed the delusion she had been comforting herself with.

The beautiful Sua was sat on the wooden floorboards with her legs tucked under herself, brushing her fingertips along a pink flower's petals with a tender touch; that in itself did not match up with her supposed “vision,” but it was what Siyeon saw near the queen that shattered her perfect illusion.

Next to the pink wildflowers the queen was fawning over was a small patch of a white variety. More accurately, they were _once_ white, before being splattered with what was, unmistakably, blood. The once bright shock of red had dulled into a somewhat muddy brown on the floorboards... but was still as vivid as ever against the white flowers' delicate petals.

Siyeon's eyes widened. As did Sua's at the sight of the knight in front of her; it was as though she had seen a ghost.

The queen promptly stood from where she sat; the look utter shock on her pale face spoke volumes. Siyeon did not dare to move.

Sua briskly moved toward Siyeon with broad strides, her face shifting into a brewing storm as she did so. Siyeon was in such a state of shock that she merely _watched_ as Sua closed the gap between the two of them, and grabbed at Siyeon's face with a painful grip.

“You...? But - you should be _dead!_ ” Sua hissed, pulling Siyeon's face closer to hers in an undignified panic. “Don't tell me...! Oh, for the love of all that is good in this world, don't tell me you drank from that damnable spring?!”

Siyeon observed her in silence, because her voice wouldn't make a sound no matter how much she struggled to.

Sua continued her shouting.

“You _did_ drink from the spring, didn't you!? You wretched fool of a woman! Do you have any idea what that means?!”

Siyeon wordlessly shook her head, and Sua flung her hands from Siyeon's face to her shoulders, digging her nails in hard enough to draw blood as she seethed. The once stoic queen had been thrown into a state of panic; one that Siyeon didn't know how to handle.

Finally, Siyeon's voice cracked through her silence.

“...What does it mean? What's... what's going on?” Siyeon mumbled, unable to tear her eyes away from the dried patch of blood on the floor. “Did I die here? Truly?”

Sua's grip on Siyeon's shoulders lessened considerably as the queen let out a morose, shaking sigh; her usual state of melancholy had swallowed the gloomy woman whole once more. Siyeon had the briefest flicker of a fluttering heart at the sight of her; the way the sun made her hair look as though it was glowing, and the way she was still a stunning vision of beauty, despite the turmoil she was clearly going through.

“Because of your careless actions... you will never leave this mountain again.”

Siyeon furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to decrypt the queen's words; the mystifying implications behind them were utterly lost on someone who thought of nothing but battle and debauchery.

“Are you threatening me?” Siyeon asked in earnest, and a hint of a smile played at Sua's lips.

“Can it be called a _threat_ if the cogs of fate have already began to turn? Your pitiable fate has been sealed.”

Siyeon clutched her head as it throbbed uncomfortably, struggling to make sense of the bizarre situation that was beginning to unfold with her at the centre of it all. Though the realisation of truth slumbered within the corners of her mind, she refused to let it awaken; it was far too outlandish for her to even begin to comprehend in that moment.

Sua exhaled softly from her nose, taking careful steps toward the bewildered knight so as not to startle her.

“You are drowning in a sea of confusion,” Sua said, her tone adorned with touches of pity as she offered Siyeon her open hand. “Come. Allow me to open your eyes to the truth.”

As she gazed upon the outstretched hand in front of her, there was only one absolute truth that Black Fanged Siyeon was sure of amidst her confusion: that Sua was the enemy of all good people in the land, and the cause of their suffering. Surely, no good could come of trusting a woman as despicable as she.

Forcefully slapping her hand away with a vile scowl, Siyeon stumbled backward, covering her face with trembling hands. Her warrior's conviction was nowhere to be found amidst the madness of the moment, no matter how desperately she reached into the darkness to try and retrieve it.

How could she let herself lose sight of her mission amidst all of the mind games the queen was playing? How could she let herself think that Sua was so beautiful that her sad little heart threatened to beat out of her chest at the mere sight of her? And how could she let her instincts fool her into leading her to believe that the Queen had not a single malicious bone in her body?

Finally, Siyeon picked up the pieces of her fragile psyche and took a deep breath to steady herself.

“...Save your prattling for your soulless loyalists,” Siyeon snarled. “You'll do nothing but try to cloud my vision with your empty words, you--”

Siyeon was not given the privilege of finishing her chivalrous monologuing; she was scarcely allowed the time to finish drawing her last breath. The queen moved faster than her eyes could ever hope to register, and thus, she didn't realise she had been bested a second time until her own anguished scream reached her ears.

Sua's sword had been stabbed directly through her heart, and it beat wildly as she gazed upon the face of the woman who had now killed her twice.

“I see words will do no good, so you will learn through direct action,” Sua whispered hotly against Siyeon's ear, as she eased her body to the chapel's floor. “I will see you again in due time... _dear knight_.”

The excruciating pain of a blade through the heart made Siyeon's second death mercifully quick. The light of life faded from her eyes as she stared up at Sua; she used the last reserves of her strength to claw limply at the queen's arm as she lightly stroked at the knight's cheek with a thumb.

Though one half of Siyeon was seething with an irrefutable rage, the other half thought that Sua looked like an ethereal angel, bathed in the gentle warmth and glow of the mid day sun.

This marked the second time Siyeon met the cold embrace of death, and the third time she would awaken to see the gentle turquoise hues of the cave's ceiling. She was filled with a swirling tempest of confusion, self-doubt and self-assuredness coexisting within her, and a conflict between what had she had come to understand as “right” and “wrong” that would keep the fires of a stalwart ambition stoked in her heart for many, many years to come.

Thus began the eternal push and pull of Black Fanged Siyeon and Sua, the Mad Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow my gay ass on twitter](https://twitter.com/theyuriunnie) where i talk about nothing but girl groups)!! i love making new friends and dishing about things like the girls and ships for fun, and i am in DESPERATE need of more somnie moots, so if that sounds good to you let's be friends!! as always, thanks so much for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it!! ♥♥♥


End file.
